


Kissing In The Dark

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Cute, Dom Scot, Fluff, Kinsey doesn’t know, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short Drabble, Sub Tyler, Top Scot, implies sex, mostly just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Scot and Tyler have a secret relationship.Just a short one-shot to hopefully get more people to write Scot x Tyler fics because on the last episode I thought they’d look really cute together and discovered that there were no fanfics of the two of them.
Relationships: Tyler Locke/Scot Cavendish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Kissing In The Dark

"We can't tell Kinsey." Tyler breathed heavily, feeling the weight of Scot on top of him. Sure the boy was younger, but he was a hell of a lot bigger - in a lot of ways - that made Tyler feel good.

"Why not? We're not together anymore." Scot shrugged, kissing Tyler's neck. "She can't decide who we date." He sucked on a piece of skin near his collar bone, surely leaving a very blunt hickey. His hands were roaming Tyler's shirtless body, slowly pulling upwards into a sitting position and dragging to smaller boy forwards into his lap, leaning back in to attack his neck with his lips, strong arms wrapped around the older boys waist.

"I just broke it off with Jackie so that we could do this, she was very upset. Though of course she didn't show it, that's just Jackie. But Kinsey will get suspicious if she finds out we've been hanging out together, and without that fear in her head anymore..." Tyler trailed off, letting out an obnoxiously loud moan. It was a good thing Scot's parents were out because the walls in this house weren't very soundproof.

"I, quite frankly, don't care what Kinsey thinks. I just want you." Scot stopped kissing Tyler for a second and moved upwards to lean his forehead onto Tyler's. "You're trying time tell me that this Sam fellow from your past did you better than me?" Tyler giggled slightly. "Nobody's ever done me better than you." Scot nodded, grinning widely. "I'm happy with that."

Tyler smirked before moving off Scot's lap, grabbing his boxers off the floor. "Sorry Scot, but I really should head home. I'll bet Kinsey's waiting at the door so I need to come up with a good excuse." Scot rolled his eyes, standing up behind Tyler’s body and looping his arms back round. “I don’t want to hide you.” He muttered into his hair. “Neither do I.” Tyler sighed, pulling out of his boyfriends arms. 

Finally dressed, he turned to Scot and moved his hands around the taller boys neck, stood on his tiptoes and pulling his head down. Once again, Scot’s hands moved to his waist, and lips met lips with saliva and spit. They moved together in sync, Scot pulling Tyler closer to him. “I love you.” Tyler whispered as the two pulled away. “I love you more.” Scot grinned, moving his arms around Tyler’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“We can’t tell Kinsey.” Tyler muttered into his chest. Scot sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. “As you wish.”


End file.
